


here comes morning

by TheRagingThespian



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRagingThespian/pseuds/TheRagingThespian
Summary: Supergirl fidgets quietly beside her, and Lena reaches out, slides across the smooth cape and curls her hand over her shoulder. “They had good intentions.”“Most do,” Supergirl quips, and then oh, she’s looking up at her, hand slowly coming to settle over hers that’s still clasped over Supergirl’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts. theragingthespian.tumblr.com
> 
> title from allison weiss' here comes morning

Considering what just happened, the city seems strangely quiet.

There’s a hush, even as people mill about the street and cars go by. Lena leans back her head, squints up at the sky and she can barely see what’s left of the useless virus, a slight orange hue when the lights catch it just right.

She doesn’t know what she’s to do back at L-Corp. Her lobby is a mess and people are _scared_ and it’s all because of her _mother_.

(Sometimes the word gets stuck in her throat, lodged between her head and her heart, because she wants so badly for it to be true, but then she will tell her things like _I love you_ , holding out her hand not for Lena to take but for her to give, always giving something for nothing but false words in return.)

Lena shifts at the thoughts, at the uncomfortable chair, because honestly, she should have dragged a better one out to the balcony.

(She hadn’t really known what she was doing other than the fact that she still felt hesitant to breathe even if she was never the one in danger, that her lungs feel raw with every breath, because for a second, a _second_ she had almost hoped for more, for something better.

She just needs a little air, that’s all.)

There’s a sound she’s become familiar with, of fabric snapping in the wind, and she feels foolish for how fast she searches the sky until oh, there she is, soaring just below the clouds as she spins lazily through the air.

(Lena had hoped- and oh, she wants to hate the word after tonight, but it’s harder when it’s for her- that she would stop by, that they could _talk_ , because she had seen the hurt and maybe something like betrayal that leaves a bitter taste in Lena’s mouth from just the memory of Supergirl’s face when she dismissed her.)

“Supergirl.” It doesn’t take much more than that, barely raising her voice over the wind that never stops at this height before Supergirl is drifting towards her, hesitantly hovering just at the edge of the balcony until Lena dips her head.

“I wasn’t sure if you would want to talk.” Supergirl stops when her feet touch the floor, backs up against the balcony and Lena frowns at the distance, because Supergirl is bold and upfront, and oh, even Kara Danvers is in a way, but she finds neither of them in the woman trying to merge with her balcony railing.

“I imagine I’m going to have to do it sooner or later.”

Supergirl’s jaw works for a moment, starting a few sentences before stopping and finally settling. “You pulled quite the trick tonight Ms.Luthor.” Neither of them miss the way she flinches at it, at _Luther_ , because she once felt pride at the word, tipped her chin up high and dared the world to challenge her, but now it leaves her ragged and empty even though it feels as if there’s enough anger in her chest to burn through her and the city. “I’m sorry,” Supergirl-because that’s who she is right now, how this is between them- whispers, feet lifting slightly off the ground.

Lena’s quick to hold up her hand, “I’d like the company.” She slips her fingers together, digs her nails in the skin between them. “If you’re willing.”

“Of course.” Supergirl steps forward, still cautious but there’s a small smile on her face, barely there but it’s enough that she doesn’t feel nearly as cold as she had been before. “Of course,” she repeats and drops to the ground beside her.

“I could get you a chair.”

“Na.” Supergirl crosses her legs, drums her fingers on her leg so fast that they blur. “I don’t really get aches or uncomfortable or anything, it’s fine.”

Lena hums. “That must be nice.”

“Oh yes,” Kara- _Supergirl_ , she reminds herself even though it’s so clear- says very seriously, “I can sit anywhere.” And elbow nudges her gently. “Hey,” Supergirl says softly, eyes full of concern and maybe just a little affection, but overwhelmingly? They’re full of pride, and if she closes her fingers over Supergirl’s elbow for a moment, it’s just to keep that warmth there for a second longer. “Thank you for tonight. Not only did you save so many lives,” Supergirl turns to look across the city. “You saved my,” her voice catches then, “a member of my family. I would have lost him tonight if not for you.”

She thinks of loss, thinks of losing what’s right beside of her and asks before she can think to stop herself, “and you?”

Supergirl shakes her head. “No.” Her hands clench into fists, and they shake in her lap until she heaves a breath, shoulders drooping. “No. I would have been- I would have been _fine_.” Lena turns her head to the side, looks down at Supergirl as she taps her fingers, because she can’t decide if pain or hurt or frustration laced those words, but it was something that had Supergirl almost spitting them out as if she couldn’t form the words properly.

But oh, she’s curious. “Why’s that?”

Supergirl falls silent beside her. She nods to herself as if she’s reached some conclusion, some decision Lena can’t see. “On Krypton, my father- he, well the science and military guilds, but _he_ ,” Supergirl presses her lips into a firm line, scratches at her chin, “created a virus. A virus that they could use against others if we were attacked.”

“By other aliens?” Supergirl nods, and Lena holds her breath, bites down on her tongue because maybe Supergirl hadn’t simply been sympathetic to her, but similar, because that sounds an awful lot like worries of alien invasion that quickly turn to attempting to murder innocents.

(Though she doubts it can possibly be _that_ close to her family, because Supergirl- _Kara_ is good and noble and Lena doubts she came from bad people.)

Supergirl fidgets quietly beside her, and Lena reaches out, slides across the smooth cape and curls her hand over her shoulder. “They had good intentions.”

“Most do,” Supergirl quips, and then oh, she’s looking up at her, hand slowly coming to settle over hers that’s still clasped over Supergirl’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Lena’s breath catches, at the look, at the question and she slowly pulls her hand away, but Supergirl’s follows, hand slipping into hers in her lap. “Not at the moment, but,” she adds when Supergirl eyes widen with a tinge of panic, juts out her chin, “I will be.”

(She will be, she _will be_.

Even if Lex’s betrayal still leaves her so shocked that some mornings she wakes up, not able to breathe and chest aching.

Even if she has always known that Lillian cares little for her, but now there’s undeniable proof in the form of a statue being hurled at her. She finds humor in the fact that it would be L-Corp’s symbol that almost killed her.

She will be, because she is doing her best. With the chances she’s been given and with those she’s fought for. With L-Corp.

With the people at her side.)

“You should rest.” Lena can’t pretend her disappointment away at the words, because she had wanted, _needed_ this talk and banter and Kara’s hand warm in hers.

“Of course. You have a city to look after.” Lena stands up and brushes herself off, smooths her hands down her dress. “I’m sorry to keep you.”

“Lena,” Supergirl stands up just behind her, solid and _there_ , “Do you want me to take you home?”

“Oh,” she blinks. Smirks. “I don’t suppose you have a car?”

“No. Nope, no car, but,” Supergirl points upwards, wiggles her eyebrows, “I think I can figure something out.”

* * *

To be fair, she does. 

It’s just after what is possibly the most awkward experience of her life, of Supergirl muttering to herself, trying to get a grip on her and almost dropping her when Supergirl becomes flustered.

(She takes it in stride. The awkwardness, because she eats lunch with Kara most days, and while she more than makes up for it with charm and smiles and laughs, the girl lacks tack.

The almost falling out of the sky? That maybe makes her voice a little shaky afterwards.)

“Balconies,” Supergirl says fondly as they touch down, “You must like them.”

“A perk of the job.”

“Big offices and,” Supergirl leans forward, nods her head, “a beautiful home.”

Lena steps back, makes sure there’s distance between them, so she can see the entire reaction. “That and a wonderful reporter who has a habit of showing up whenever I need her.”

Supergirl, oh, she flushes and Lena purposely walks away, sliding open her door and throwing a look over her shoulder. “You’re welcome to come inside if you have the time?”

“The time? I have tons of it.” Lena coughs lightly into her hand, hides the smile on her face when Supergirl scrambles after her, trips on the doorframe. “Sorry.” She takes up her stance, fists pressed tight against her hips, and she looks peculiar standing in her apartment in a way she hadn’t when she visited the other night.

(Supergirl hadn’t even asked where she lived.

She didn’t bother telling her either.)

Lena sits down on the couch, arches an eyebrow at Supergirl when she just stands there, rocking back on her heels. She rolls her eyes, catches sight of photo frames placed face down and closes her eyes.

(She was so tired of seeing Lex’s smiling face, wondered if everytime he hired someone after her if he smiled, if he thought that he was accomplishing something.

She can’t bring herself to get rid of it either though.)

“Oh.” This time there’s a hand at her shoulder, thumb rubbing light circles over it. “Lena, I’m so sorry.” Her voice gets harder, tighter, more Supergirl than Kara. “You don’t deserve this.”

Lena cracks open her eyes, looks pointedly between them. “This?”

“You’re smarter than that,” she says quietly, “and I hope you think I’m smart enough not to fall for a deflection.”

“I think you’re very smart.” Her words earn her another lovely blush, Supergirl ducking her head, mumbling _you’re doing it again_. “I’m tired,” she admits quietly, loses herself in the warm fingers pressing against her shoulder.

“Go to sleep.”

“I will.” But first she gets up, searching about until she can hand over clothes that probably fit, and if they don’t, well they’re the best she could find. Supergirl doesn’t hesitate, takes them from her hands, letting their fingers graze far too long to be accidental.

* * *

Her coffee machine beeps. 

Lena blinks for a few moments, because she’s not using it and- oh. She’s stumbling out of her room in an instant, finds Kara- _Kara_ , and she almost cries with the relief of it being her, because there’s so many secrets, and she doesn’t know how many more she can take- standing in front of it, hand raised as if she’s about to strike it.

“Easy,” and oh, maybe it’s forward to grab her hand and say it into Kara’s ear, but she has _superhearing_ and probably could’ve dashed away if she wanted to, “I’m not sure I could survive without that.”

Kara tilts her head from side to side, finally turns around. “I’m pretty sure you can do anything.” Kara tucks her hair behind her ear, fingers trailing softly over her neck before she’s slipping away. “I mean, with or without coffee of course.”

Lena leans against the counter, watches Kara flit about in the sun streaming in. Even after last night, it feels strangely easy to say, “Good morning.”

Kara scoops her up into a hug as soon as she says it. Mumbles it back into her hair, hand rubbing up and down her back.

(It’s quiet, but it’s okay, because Kara has a way of communicating without ever saying a word.

And with Kara’s arms wrapped tight around her, all Lena can hear is _are you okay_ and _I’m here for you_.

And all she can do is pull her closer, grab fistfuls of her shirt into her hands and press her face into Kara’s neck and hope she understands.

 _Thank you_.)


End file.
